


Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Hikaru disfrutó los últimos minutos de paz de su relación así, sin decirle ni una palabra más.En cuanto entraron, llevó al menor hacia el salón VIP, luego lo dejó como si su piel quemara.Y esperó.“¡Sorpresa!”El club estaba bastante ruidoso de por sí, pero no ruidoso como siete miembros de los Hey! Say! JUMP determinados a tomar uno de ellos por sorpresa.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight

**Kizueba hora, bokura dake no tonight**

**(Si lo notas, mira, sólo hay a nosotros esta noche)**

Hikaru estaba listo a jurar que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Habría sido una mentira, pero lo habría ayudado a salvar su relación.

Yuto había tenido sus sospechas ya cuando habían subido al coche después de la cena.

_“No entiendo por qué tienes prisa, Hikaru. ¿Estás bien?”_

E Hikaru había sólo evitado de responderle.

Porque, bien. Conducía, y Yuto no iba a lanzarse del coche en movimiento.

“¿Un club?” le preguntó en cuanto Hikaru hubo aparcado y lo hubo llevado hasta la entrada principal. “¿Esto era el secreto?” siguió, riendo. “Podría decirte que si querías beber tenemos alcohol suficiente a casa, pero dado que el aire acondicionado está roto, podría ser una buena idea.” le dijo, dirigiéndose adentro.

Hikaru disfrutó los últimos minutos de paz de su relación así, sin decirle ni una palabra más.

En cuanto entraron, llevó al menor hacia el salón VIP, luego lo dejó como si su piel quemara.

Y esperó.

“¡Sorpresa!”

El club estaba bastante ruidoso de por sí, pero no ruidoso como siete miembros de los Hey! Say! JUMP determinados a tomar uno de ellos por sorpresa.

Oh, y Yuto estaba tomado por sorpresa, y probablemente medio sordo.

“Qué demonio...” se giró a mirar Hikaru por un momento, confuso. “¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó a Daiki, el más cerca de ellos.

“¿Qué significa que pasa?” contestó el mayor, sonriendo. “¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuto!”

Nakajima se inmovilizó por una fracción de segundo, y cuando se recuperó controló el reloj.

“Son las once y media. Aún no es mi cumpleaños.” le hizo notar, haciendo al menos el esfuerzo de sonreír educadamente.

“Semántica.” comentó Yuri, cogiéndole un brazo y empujándolo hasta que se sentó en uno de los sofás. “Habría estado demasiado obvio si lo hubiéramos hecho el diez, ¿no? E Hikaru no dijo que iba a llevarte a cenar, pues...” se encogió de hombros. “¿Estás sorprendido?”

Yuto asintió un par de veces, todavía incrédulo.

“Mucho.” murmuró, girándose a mirar a su novio. “¿Pues lo sabías?”

Hikaru respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros.

“Bien, no es que te llevé aquí y los encontramos por accidente.” comentó, amargo. “Podrían haberme dicho algo.” admitió.

Yuto estaba a punto de decirle algo más – probablemente no de manera muy gentil – cuando Yamada decidió que estaba su momento de intervenir.

“Anda, Yutti. Aún no puedes abrir tus regalos ni comer tu pastel, al menos otra media hora, pero nada te impide de beber.” le dijo, vertiendo alcohol en un vaso colorado. “Sé bueno, ¿vale? Los chicos querían hacer algo por tu cumpleaños, y personalmente estoy de acuerdo con ellos.” susurró, asegurándose que Yuto fuera el único a oír. “Hazlos felices, por favor.”

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco, y aceptó con gusto el trago.

De su esquina, Hikaru lo vio beberlo tan rápidamente de hacerle esperar que el menor iba a olvidar esa noche descuidada, mañana siguiente.

~

“¡Anda ya! Es medianoche y tres, como nos perdimos... bien, ¡feliz cumpleaños Yuto!” le gritó Yabu al menor, y los demás hicieron lo mismo, tratando todos de acercarse a él, dándole palmaditas y abrazándolo.

“Gracias, chicos. De verdad, gracias.” tuvo éxito de decirles Yuto en cuanto le dejaron respirar. Reía un poco, su humor había estado mucho mejor después del tercero trago.

“¿Yuto?” lo llamó Hikaru, esperando de tener derecho a una tregua.

No fue tan afortunado.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el menor, el entrecejo un poco menos fruncido que antes, pero de todas maneras fruncido.

“Feliz cumpleaños.” le dijo Hikaru, acercándose para besarlo.

Yuto se lo dejó hacer, por tres segundos, antes de alejarse y alcanzar a Yuri y Yabu, sin decirle nada más.

Hikaru estaba seguro que le habría perdonado, en ese momento.

Sólo esperaba de poder volver ileso a casa; quizás el regalo iba a ser bastante para salvarlo.

~

“¿Viste a Yuto?”

La manera como Hikaru se le había dirigido le habría ganada probablemente un puñetazo en la cara de Yamada, un vistazo furioso de Yabu y una infinita letanía de quejas de Kei.

Keito, por su parte, pareció confuso, y un poco asustado.

“Creo que lo vi en las escaleras.” le informó al mayor, hesitando. “¿Todo bien? Parecía un poco raro.”

Hikaru hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Bien, lo conoces. No es amante de los cumpleaños. Ni siquiera cuando es un cuarto de siglo.” le dio una palmadita en el hombro al menor. “Voy a arreglarlo todo. No te preocupes.” le aseguró, y se dirigió a las escaleras, suponiendo de encontrar a Nakajima en el tejado.

Y estaba allí. Una botella de algo en mano, sentado cerca de la cornisa, perfectamente inmóvil, la mirada frente a sí.

Estaba pensando en algo, e Hikaru quería impedir que lo hiciera, si quería salvar su relación.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, y se dio cuenta que Yuto debía haberlo oído cuando lo vio ponerse tenso. Pero no se giró, ni cuando Hikaru se sentó a su lado.

“Hola.” le dijo el mayor, tratando de no parecer muy condescendiente.

Yuto no iba a sentir el detalle, de todas formas, no en su estado actual.

“Hola a ti.” contestó, bebiendo de la botella. De cerca, Hikaru vio que era shochu.

No que esperara agua mineral.

“¿Tengo posibilidades de ser perdonado?” preguntó, directo, porque no estaba del humor de dar vueltas.

A pesar de todo, Yuto sonrió.

“Aún no tengo un veredicto.” le dijo, luego suspiró y finalmente se giró hacia él. “No es por el cumpleaños, Hikka. Aunque, deberías saberlo ya, odio celebrar mi cumpleaños. No hay ni una vez que recuerdo de haberme divertido. Es en agosto, cuando estaba niño todos mis amigos estaban fuera de la ciudad, mis padres nunca le dieron mucha importancia y...”

“Lo sé.” lo interrumpió el mayor. “Tengo la lista de todos tus cumpleaños infernales clara en mi mente, Yuto. Pero hace que estamos juntos nunca me diste la posibilidad de cambiarlo, y pensé que el veinticinco fuera una buena ocasión como todas.” suspiró. “Fue lindo, ¿verdad? La cena, y pasar un poco de tiempo con los chicos. Y, bien...” sonrió. “Tratar de convertirse en alcohólico.” añadió, ganando otra sonrisa del menor.

“Lo fue.” le aseguró Yuto. “Y el alcohol estaba preventivo. No pensaba que iba a divertirme mucho.” se giró para mirarlo mejor, cruzando las piernas y mirando fijo en sus ojos. “Supongo que podría perdonarles y ser agradecido que hicieron esto para mí, porque no saben cuánto sea particular cuando se trata de cumpleaños.”

“¿Pero no puedes perdonarme a mí porque yo lo sé?” preguntó Hikaru, con cuidado. “Voy a pedirte disculpa un millón de veces si debo, Yutti. Pero de todas maneras estoy seguro que te divertiste – algo que no habría pasado si te hubiera escuchado.” se encogió de hombros. “Si te sirve de consuelo, todo esto no salió de mí. Kota y Chinen se habían puesto en la cabeza que querían hacer algo por tu cumpleaños, y esto es lo que pasó. Pero supongo que no les disuadí como debería haber hecho.” dijo, tratando de parecer lo más arrepentido posible.

Yuto rio bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Puedo perdonarte, Hikka.” le aseguró, “Después de todo me equivocaba, ¿no? Fue un buen cumpleaños. Quizás puedo empezar una serie más positiva de aquí en adelante.”

Hikaru se le acercó, llevando una mano a su nuca y apoyando la frente contra la suya.

“¿Puedo felicitarte ahora?” murmuró, sintiéndolo claramente titubear un poco.

“Supongo que sí.” susurró Yuto, acercándose más. “Supongo que podría también permitirte de besarme, si quieres.”

Hikaru rio y asintió.

“Quiero.” confirmó, apoyando los labios en los suyos, feliz de sentir a su novio responder, abrir la boca para ir al encuentro de la lengua de Hikaru.

Siguieron así unos minutos, y cuando Hikaru se alejó sonreía.

“Así está mejor.” dijo. “Aunque sabes a shochu más que querría.” se burló de él.

Yuto le echó un vistazo travieso, extendiéndose en adelante.

“Tienes suerte que sea por buen camino por ser borracho. Será mucho más fácil para ti aprovecharte de mí.” le dijo, la voz más sensual que habría sido de sobrio.

Hikaru se limpió la garganta, tratando de mantener el control. Luego se puso en pie y le tomó la mano.

“Vale, supongo que hiciste tu parte de festejado. Estoy seguro que ninguno de los demás va a enfadarse si ahora vamos, creo que tengo el derecho de llevarte a casa.”

Yuto asintió, sonriendo.

“Podemos seguir celebrando allí, dado que parece que sea esa la tendencia, este año.” añadió, con una risita.

Hikaru se apresuró hacia las escaleras, arrastrando a Yuto consigo, esperando que los chicos no iban a darle problemas.

~

“¿Pues? ¿Cómo te sientes?” preguntó Hikaru, acariciando despacio el hombro desnudo de Yuto con los dedos.

Yuto se levantó, apoyándose contra de él.

“Después de todo este tiempo, ¿de verdad necesitas oírme decir que me volviste loco, Hikka?” ironizó, dejando una estela de besos a lo largo del pecho del mayor.

Hikaru rio.

“Estaba más preocupado por el nivel de alcohol en tu sangre, en realidad. No querría que me acusaras de haberme aprovechado de ti, mañana.” bromó.

Yuto sonrió, levantando la cara y besándolo.

“No te preocupes. Estoy bastante lucido.” le aseguró.

“Bueno.” Hikaru respiró hondo, luego se levantó y se estiró. “Vale, son las tres de la mañana. Estás demasiado cansado, ¿o puedo tener cinco minutos más de tu atención?”

“Maldita sea, estos cumpleaños son algo ocupado. Lo sabía qué tenía razón de mantenerme lejos.” Yuto hizo una sonrisita, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Qué pasa?”

Hikaru se puso en pie, yendo al armario.

“Bien, antes que los chicos hicieran sus planes, pensé que el hecho que no querías celebrar tu cumpleaños no me impedía de hacerte un regalo.” le dijo, abriendo la puerta. “Fue dividido sobre lo que comprarte. Espero que hice la elección correcta.” murmuró, dándole a Yuto su regalo. “No es muy discreto, y habría sido inútil envolverla. Es una guitarra, por dios, no había manera de hacerla pasar por un libro o algo así.” tartamudeó un poco, mientras Yuto tomaba la funda y la miraba fijo. “Sé qué estás un poco oxidado, pero sería bueno si dijeras algo, Yutti.” le hizo notar el mayor, un poco en ascuas.

Nakajima levantó los ojos, y le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

“Me regalaste una guitarra.” dijo, apresurándose a abrir la funda. “¡Vaya! Me regalaste una _fantástica_ guitarra.” comentó, tomando el instrumento e inspeccionándolo. “Supongo que los vecinos nos demandarían si la probara ahora.” dijo luego, haciendo una mueca y guardándola. Luego se arrodilló en la cama, echando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Hikaru, besándolo otra vez. “Es maravillosa, Hikaru, gracias.” murmuró contra sus labios, luego se alejó, tratando de controlarse. “Pero creía que me presionaras para que aprendiera a tocar el bajo. ¿Pues por qué?” preguntó, curioso.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

“Bien, cuando ensayamos siempre pides prestada la de Keito para probarla. Pues, en realidad, es un regalo más por él que por ti.” bromó. “Me sugirió él cuál tomar. Deberías haberlo visto cuando se lo pedí. Estaba tan emocionado que pensaba de tener que abofetearlo para hacerlo calmar. Además...” le acarició la cara al menor con el dorso de la mano. “Decidí que no quiero que aprendas a tocar el bajo. Estás tan bueno con todo lo que haces que acabaría sin un papel en la JUMP band. No quiero arriesgar.”

“Hikaru.” le llamó Yuto, mirándolo en los ojos. “Tienes que prometerme algo.”

“Sí, sí, puedes tocar cuando quieres. Mejor que la batería, cuanto a volumen.”

Yuto rio.

“Estoy serio.” le reprochó. “Quiero que me prometas que, de aquí en adelante, cada vez que te digo que no quiero hacer algo, vas a ignorar lo que te digo. Estoy claramente loco.”

Fue el turno de Hikaru de reír; asintió, luego, tumbándose en la cama y arrastrando a Yuto consigo, de manera que se tumbara encima a él.

“Te escucho ya apenas, Yutti.” le informó. “Pues, ¿asumo que tu perspectiva sobre los cumpleaños ha cambiado?”

“Debería haberlo pensado años atrás que iba a ser enteramente diferente, contigo. Mi culpa.” admitió Yuto.

“Por nuestra suerte.” le dijo Hikaru, abrazándolo. “Tenemos muchísimos cumpleaños en el futuro para recuperar los que perdimos. Espera de ver lo que planeé por tu cincuenta.”

No había nada que Yuto pudiera contestar a eso; pues besó a Hikaru otra vez, y otra y otra, disfrutando el divertimiento de su cumpleaños.


End file.
